La Ultima Misión
by mat321
Summary: vuelve "La Leyenda del dios Shinobi" pero reescrito y reeditado, con una historia con mas ilación y con menos faltas ortográficas, asi que cualquier cosa me dejan un review.
1. Prologo

**Hola como están por ahí, aquí les traigo mi primer fic "La leyenda del dios Shinobi" reeditado con otro nombre ademas he corregido muchos errores que había tanto en la ilación de la historia como en la ortografía, va a ser una misma historia pero con bastantes correcciones.**

**PD: La nueva ubicación en la cronología de naruto es en el final de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, la Alianza Shinobi ganó, pero en este fic Konan sobrevivió y el Kyuubi es mujer.**

**Prologo**

Era un día como todos en la aldea de Konoha ya habían pasado 2 años desde la **Cuarta Gran guerra Ninja. **Naruto había entrado en una relación con Hinata luego de la guerra, ambos habían sido muy felices, naruto aun no era Hokage, pero se había convertido en uno de los ninjas mas temidos y mas fuertes de todo el mundo ninja, Hinata era una chica muy dulce con el y amorosa, pero desde hacia 3 meses había cambiado completamente era fría y distanciada y naruto no sabia que le había pasado, Sasuke después de la guerra se había vuelto a ir con Karin, eso había dejado a Sakura destrozada y había causado gran enojo entre los 11 de Konoha.

En este momento naruto se encontraba regresando de una misión en Las fronteras del **País del Fuego**, el había calculado como 3 meses pues tenia que rastrear a un grupo de criminales rango S, era de suma importancia ya que podía a volver a surgir Akatsuki y eso era el mayor temor de toda la **Alianza Shinobi, **ademas solo quedaba una Akatsuki original con vida y esa era Konan y la Alianza la intentaba encontrar.

Naruto estaba caminando hacia la torre del hokage, cuando entro encontró a Tsunade que estaba durmiendo de tanto papeleo que había hecho, naruto sonrió y vio un baso de agua en la mesa y el lo agarro y lo vertió enzima de tsunade.

AHHHHH.-grito ella al recibir el chorro frío de agua y vio a todos lados encontrándose con naruto con una sonrisa zurrona.-ola abuela.-dijo este para casi al segundo ser impactado con un legendario puñetazo de la rubia hokage y se estrello con el muro.

CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO NO ME LLAMES ABUELA.-grito con enojo la rubia y naruto asintió rápidamente debido al miedo del intenso instinto asesino que lleno la habitación, pero la rubia se tranquilizo un poco y se sentó en su escritorio.-bueno naruto que haces aquí? Se supone que regresaras en 2 meses.-pregunto con interés la rubia y naruto la miro.

Bueno es que encontré con rapidez a cada uno de los criminales y no eran la gran cosa me quede un poco mas para ver si se aparecía la criminal Konan pero no apareció, aquí esta mi reporte.-dijo naruto entregando 6 hojas de reporte la rubia asintió y este se retiro de la torre del hokage y decidió darle un sorpresa a su novia e ir a la casa.

Naruto camino hasta su casa que estaba cerca del barrio Uchiha, era mucho mas amplio de su antiguo apartamento, era mas bonito, entro a la casa en silencio, no vio a nadie así que penso que estaba en su alcoba durmiendo, el entro despacio para poder abrazarla y darle una sorpresa, pero comenzó a escuchar.

Ahhhh…sigue amor….ahhh.-escucho un gemido que venia de la alcoba que el compartía con hinata, se impacto, pero no hizo ruido y abrió la puerta con bastante sutileza y vio algo que le partió el corazón, era hinata SU hinata o al menos eso creía, que estaba siendo penetrada salvajemente por Kiba, que el creía que era su amigo de confianza y un gran compañero de guerra.

Naruto sintió ganas de desfallecer y morir, no podía soportarlo, el veía a la mujer que amaba con su mejor amigo, era algo que lo llenaba de odio e ira, pero principalmente de dolor, mucho, mucho dolor. Naruto cerro la puerta con la misma sutileza.-**Naruto-kun vámonos no tienes que ver esto**.-dijo la voz de Kyuubi en su mente y naruto se fue corriendo hacia las montañas de las cabezas del hokage, enzima de la cabeza de su padre.

Naruto lloro hasta mas no poder esa noche, estaba volviendo la experiencia que el sufrió en su niñez la soledad.

Al día siguiente el se levanto en las cabezas de los hokage, al parecer el se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar, naruto no podía pensar con claridad ya que no sentía nada solo ira y dolor.

Camino con una ira incontenible y choco con alguien esa era una ambu, el la reconoció al instante, ella era Yugao Uzuki, muchos se preguntaras que como la conoce, ella era una protectora para el, lo protegió de las turbas de los aldeanos que lo azotaban de niño, ella lo cuido hasta que el se graduó de la academia, nadie sabia de su amistad secreta con la Ambu.

La ambu de cabello lila vio a través de la mascara la cara del rubio y vio sus ojos que no transmitían la misma alegría de siempre si no estaban repleto de dolor y odio, esto le preocupo enormemente, lo tomo en un acto del brazo y salto negándole la oportunidad de reaccionar y se lo llevo a un techo de una casa, ahí se quito la mascara revelando un hermoso rostro, que combinaban perfectamente con su hermosos cabello purpura.

Naru-kun que pasa estas bien?.-pregunto Yugao quitándose la mascara y ver al rubio que derramo y se puso a llorar, Yugao lo abrazo y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos hasta que este se desahogo.-cuéntame que paso naruto-kun?.-dijo Yugao bastante preocupada y naruto la miro y le comenzó a contar todo lo que había visto en el día anterior.

Yugao se encontraba con una ira, como era posible que esa mujer, eso…puta, le haya hecho eso a naruto, aquel chico que lo había dado todo por ella, aquel chico que había arriesgado su vida, el la Guerra, la había protegido, no había cosa mas estúpida e hipócrita.

Naruto si quieres..-iba a decir Yugao pero naruto solo negó.

Ahora no quiero hablar, lo único que quiero es estar solo.-dijo naruto con una voz sin sentimiento, Yugao asintió y salto hacia otro edificio, le dio una ultima mirada a naruto y desapareció.

Naruto bajo a la calle y comenzó a caminar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero vio en un callejón algo que lo lleno de ira.

En el callejón vio a Hinata besándose apasionadamente con Kiba y el le estaba acariciando el trasero ellos vieron a naruto que estaba mirando.

Naruto no pudo aguantar mas y lo único que hizo por instinto fue correr a una gran velocidad y le dio un enorme puñetazo a Kiba.

Hinata vio a naruto con los ojos tan grandes como platos, se suponía que naruto no regresaría hasta dentro de dos meses, naruto la miro con odio puro en su mirada.

Naruto-kun que haces?.-dijo hinata tratando de disimular, eso no hizo mas que enfurecer a naruto, no podía soportarlo y le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero por mas que quería y ganas no le faltaban, era una mujer y el no golpeaba mujeres.

Kiba se paro y miro a naruto con algo de miedo y naruto creo un Rasengan.-RASENGAN.-grito naruto impactando a Kiba en el estomago, Kiba cayo escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Confié en ti, te di mi corazón y tu me pagas de esta manera, jamás creí que fueras así hinata.-dijo naruto con una voz cargada de ira y salió corriendo y desapareció.

Naruto volvió a su antiguo departamento, este se sentó en su cama a llorar amargamente y se quedo en su cama pensando en que haría ahora, pero a eso de las 3 pm apareció en su habitación un Ambu.

Naruto Uzumaki la hokage desea verte.-dijo el Ambu y desapareció con rapidez, naruto noto un poco de miedo en el anbu, el se paro con pesadez y fue para la torre del hokage.

Cuando llego, vio a sus amigos todos reunidos y a la hokage rubia mirándola seriamente y vio a hinata mirándolo con algo de temor pero al mismo tiempo enojo.

Naruto por favor pasa.-dijo Tsunade y naruto paso y se sentó, sus amigos lo miraron con algo de temor.

Naruto nos puedes explicara todos que fue lo que pazo por que atacaste a Kiba, te digo que en este momento Kiba esta en peligro de muerte pues el Rasengan que le diste era muy fuerte y tiene muchos órganos dañados.

Naruto vio a Hinata.-por que no le preguntan a esa puta por que lo hice.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

Por que le dices de esa manera naruto-baka.-dijo Sakura, pero se callo al ver la mirada fría de naruto.

Vamos "hinata-chan".-dijo naruto de manera sarcástica.-por que no les cuentas como estuviste cogiendo con el pendejo idiota, no te molestes en negarlo, yo mismo lo vi con mis ojos, ahora comprendo por que tu estabas con indiferencia.-dijo naruto e hizo que la hokage se sorprendiera, pero vio que hinata agachaba la cabeza, noto que las palabras de naruto eran pura verdad.-y ustedes.-dijo naruto señalando a sus amigos, los 10 de Konoha (neji murió recuerden).

Sabían que esta perra me engañaba, Shikamaru tu normalmente me llamas siempre que acabo antes una misión, tu Shino siempre tenían unos insectos en las puertas para "vigilar" ahora entiendo por que era, Sakura ahora entiendo por que me decías que hinata salía contigo todos los días.-todos los acusados se miraron nerviosos.

Naruto por favor cálmate.-dijo Tsunade preocupada que por primera vez naruto perdiera por completo los escrúpulos y eso era peligroso.

No Tsunade ellos se burlaron de mí, estoy harto, los protegí y los ayude, debí dejarlos morir.-dijo naruto y sus ojos se fueron poniendo rojos, el chakra del Kyuubi lo rodeo y fue la primera transformación con el poder del Kyuubi (nota: separare las transformaciones de naruto la 1: es la de antes de fusionar los chakras la 2 es la actual con el poder del Kyuubi por completo controlado)

Di mi vida por esta puta aldea, di mi vida por ustedes "amigos".-dijo naruto y se comenzó a elevar.-ojla los hubiera dejado morir en especial a ti Hinata.

Naruto hizo una gran explosión de chakra y destruyo la torre hokage y miro a varios de sus amigos que se estaban levantando.-ni se molesten en intentar enfrentarme.-dijo naruto.

**Vámonos de este lugar naru-kun, no tienes por que soportar mas luego de tantos años tienes y puedes irte**.-dijo la voz del Kyuubi en su cabeza, este suspiro y comenzó a caminar, sintió un chakra y vio a Tsunade que lo miraba.

Naruto-kun por favor no te vayas, encontraremos una solución, tendré que obligarme a ponerte en el libro bingo por favor.-dijo tsunade, naruto negó con la cabeza.

No Tsunade, pelee en la guerra por Konoha, di mi vid por mis "amigos", y ellos me pagan de esta manera, no, ya no mas me utilizaran ya no mas.-dijo naruto con una voz llena de dolor e ira.-me iré de esta aldea o si no acabare destruyéndola.-termino de decir naruto, el comenzó a correr y con una fuerte ira se impulso y desapareció de la vista de todos.

(que has hecho hinata le has contaminado ese corazón de oro, esa Voluntad de Fuego, se ha manchado de odio, lo has perdido para siempre, hinata has hecho que el mejor ninja de todos se fuera, temo por nuestra seguridad).-penso Tsunade con un mirada adonde naruto se había ido, miro como hinata que seguía inconsciente y se comenzaba a levantar, la Hyuga había perdido completamente su respeto.

**Como le v,a les gusto? Mucho mejor que el original según mi criterio, habrá muchas modificaciones haci que no se sorprendan otra trama, cualquier cosa dejen un review.**

**Este será un NarukoxFemkyubixnarutoxKonan xDDD**

**Se despide mat321 **


	2. El comienzo

**Hola como les va a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic reeditado, lamento, este fic será completamente reeditado ya que perdí la antigua escritura de el capitulo dos hací que este será completamente nuevo xD.**

**Caballero Oscuro: **Gracias

**Strikerzerosv: Gracias, aquí te traigo el segundo capitulo, es que escribí el capitulo anterior en la noche. :P**

**Anakin Namikaze: **Gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado, he decidido que voy a aumentar las chicas del harem.

**Uzu-sama: **A Yugao creo que si la voy a agregar, pero a Anko no lo siento, y si habrá Lemon xDDD.

**Uzu No Itachi: **No te preocupes esta si la continuare ya que ya tengo la historia media planificada.

**DianaPeru**: me alegra que te haya gustado, mencionare mas el SasuKarin, agregare un poco mas de dark naruto xD

**Karlosgoyo: **Que bueno que te gusto mas que la antigua versión, ahora se redactar y sintetizar mejor, vas a ver lo que naruto va a ser para que las aldeas ninjas lo persigan, voy a ver como le introduzco los poderes de las Akuma no Mi, ademas le voy a agregar los poderes:

Akuma no Mi

Fuerza (me encanta ese poder ya que puede ser rela con la evolución y telequinesis xD)

Magia ( aunque será como un control de elementos)

Ki

Esos los poderes que por ahora tengo planeado si tienes otra sugerencia escríbela.

**Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni: **gracias xDD

**Loquin: **Voy a darles una sorpresa.

** : **Me alegra que te gusten todas mis historias, a mi siempre se me ocurren las historias raras y extrañas combinaciones.

**Angel de la Luz 95: **que bueno esa era mi intención volver a hacer la historia con mas ilación.

**Zero Ancient Wolf: **eso todavía esta en discusión

**Kushina: **no puedo poner eso de un padre, por mas puta que se haya portado :c

PD: aquí pondré un calendario, será el año 116 que significara _organización Ninja _que es 116 años después de la formación de las aldeas ninjas.

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo de una Misión **

Naruto estaba invadido por la ira y por el dolor, sus amigos, sus compañeros de Konoha lo habían traicionado y lo habían abandonado, el se sentía muy mal, por lo que tantos años había trabajado y esforzado al parecer nunca se haría realidad.

Se paro en medio del bosque pues había corrido como unas 3 horas y ya se había cansado, se sentó en el piso, ahora que haría?. No sabía que hacer, primero lo que tenía que decidir en donde se tenía que quedar, si iba a ser en una aldea sería en Suna ya que hay en su territorio no podrían capturarlo ademas por las leyes que se habían puesto después de la guerra la **Alianza Shinobi**, cualquier ninja tenía que ser juzgado antes de ser considerado traidor.

Naruto respiro.-**estas seguro que vamos a ir a Suna naru-kun, recuerda que tiene mucha influencia con Konoha creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en los bosques o pueblos pequeños antes de ir a una aldea importante**.-se oyó la voz de Kyubi en su cabeza, este se puso a meditar esas palabras, pero, no podían ponerlo en el libro bingo inmediatamente, así que era mejor ir a suna si se demoraba, les daría razones para decir que había desertado.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el norte donde se iba a Suna, si mas no calculaba se demoraría 3 días en llegar a Suna, naruto comenzó a correr con mucha rapidez hacia el norte, haci estuvo por unas horas, pero a las 4 horas ya era las 7 pm y ya estaba oscuro y necesitaba descansar y comer un poco, naruto reconoció la zon kilómetros había un pequeño pueblo donde podría pasar la noche y comer un poco.

Naruto corrió un poco mas y llego en 10 minutos al pueblo, era acogedor, nada del otro mundo, se puso un henge de un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el entro y comenzó a explorar con la mirada la población eran lañadores y civiles, naruto vio a lo lejos un hotel, el llevaba dinero suficiente como para hospedarse una noche y comer, el rubio camino tranquilamente y recordó ese momento en donde vio a su "novia" acostarse con uno de sus mejores amigos y se lleno de ira y enojo, pero se calmo ya que no quería hacer una desastre en el pueblo, cuando llego al hostal.

Buenas señor, lo puedo ayudar.-dijo el hostelero y el rubio asintió.

Si tiene una habitación disponible para una noche.-dijo naruto y el señor reviso un cuaderno sobre las habitaciones.-si señor aquí tenemos una habitación.

Muy bien me la da.-dijo naruto y el señor cobro el dinero y le entrego una llave de su habitación y naruto entro a su cuarto, era muy acogedor y rústico, el entro y se hecho en su cuarto, durmió unas 2 horas, pero se levanto por el sonido de sus estómagos y vio que seguía oscuro y calculo que debía ser algo de las 11 pm, no había comido nada en todo el día y decidió salir a comer algo, en la callé vio un puesto donde vendían diversas cosas, así que entro y se sentó en un banco individual.

Buenas que podemos servirle.-pregunto una chica que se acerco a atenderlo.

Me puede dar 6 ramen.-dijo naruto la chica se sorprendió pero anoto y asintió y fue a preparar la orden.-(naruto no si desertas tendré que obligarme a ponerte en el libro bingo).-recordó las palabras de Tsunade, pero no podía volver, pero tampoco les daría razones apara que las aldeas lo persiguieran.

La chica apareció y le dejo los 6 platos de ramen y naruto se dispuso a comer, estaba concentrando comiendo, cuando luego de unos minutos sintió un enorme chakra muy grande tal vez tan grande como el de Nagato, miro hacia atrás buscando el origen de aquel chakra, y vio a una persona encapuchada, le pareció raro, decidió disimular y siguió comiendo, cuando se fijo que el encapuchado salió de el lugar, el pagó la comida y fue con sigilo siguiéndolo, el encapuchado fue a la frontera del pueblo y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad, naruto se sorprendió y comenzó a perseguir al personaje, el encapuchado volteo la cabeza, dándole a entender a naruto que se había dado cuenta que lo seguía y se volteo.-Katon: Ten bakuon (elemento fuego: rugido celestial).-dijo el encapuchado y salto de su boca una enorme llamarada de fuego, era un fuego dorado y naruto salto esquivando el fuego.-**naruto ese fuego es uno especial, al igual que de Yugito nii, no dejes que te toque**.-dijo Kyubi y naruto se hizo la primera transformación del poder de Kyubi y comenzó a tacar al encapuchado.-**Katon: Rasengan**.-dijo naruto y formo en su mano un Rasengan de fuego y ataco al encapuchado, pero este logro esquivar el Rasengan rojo, naruto comenzó a atacar con sus puños al encapuchado, pero este los bloqueaba o los esquivaba.-quien demonios eres tu?.-pregunto naruto mientras se paraba en frente del encapuchado.-luego de unos meses no me reconoces no naruto-kun.-dijo el encapuchado, pero era una voz femenina, luego extendió la mano con una flor de papel perfectamente blanca, naruto abrió los ojos, solo había visto esa flor y esa eran an la mano en Konan, el encapuchado se bajó la capucha y se vio un hermoso rostro de cabello azul y unos ojos de color dorado, naruto vio con seriedad a Konan que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Que haces aquí Konan?.-dijo naruto viendo a los ojos a Konan que esta sonrió y lo miro de forma tierna.

Naruto-kun, no me habías extrañado?, no te preocupes no he venido a hacer nada malo ni a matarte, solo he venido para decirte que tienes una misión, no puedes volver a ninguna aldea.-dijo Konan sorprendiendo a naruto, el no iba a seguir tremenda estupidez.-que demonios dices, como que no puedo volver a ninguna aldea?.

Escucha naruto-kun, tu tienes una misión, he visto cosas que tu nunca has visto, ademas por que volver recuerda que si vuelves tendrás que volver a ver a tu "hinata".-dijo konan con ese tono sarcástico, naruto solo cerro los ojos debido a la rabia que sentía después de escuchar ese maldito nombre, Konan se dio cuenta de esa reacción y sonrió con satisfacción.

No me podrás convencer, hay le daría la razón a la **Alianza Shinobi **para considerarme un criminal Rango SS, no iré contigo.-dijo naruto de una forma cortante y secante.

Konan solo cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.-aun no entiendes naruto, yo lo se, tus amigos, todos los que querías te van a traicionar.-dijo Konan y sin decir mas desapareció sin dejar rastro, naruto se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado en ese momento, Konan se le había parecido y le habia dicho que tenía una misión, eso era algo estúpido, Gaara o ninguno de sus amigos lo iban a traicionar, no tenían razón para hacerlo.

Naruto volvió a su cuarto del hotel y se durmió pensando en las palabras de la peliazul que había visto momentos antes.

**Al Día siguiente…**

Naruto se levanto con algo de pesadez, pero tenía que continuar si viaje a Suna, se baño, se vistió y fue para seguir con su viaje, naruto se había quedado pensando en aquellas palabras, pero no tenia tiempo que perder.

Vio un puesto de avanzada de la **Alianza Shinobi, **deicidio evitarlo solo por seguridad, luego de la guerra los ninjas habían disminuido drásticamente de 50 000 ninjas habían disminuido a 28.480 ninjas por lo que eran muy pocos en cada aldea.

Naruto corriendo a una enorme velocidad, tal vez llegaría antes de lo calculado, pero escucho un enorme grito, en un lugar cerca de el.-**Naruto debemos ir allí**.-le dijo Kyubi y naruto cambio de dirección y fue a donde se escucho el grito.

Fue rápido, pero cuando llego, vio algo que lo dejo impresionado, vio a unas criaturas, de color rojo tenían cuernos, tenían la piel de color rojo y una enorme boca con unos dientes deformes, tenían hachas y habían unas especies de maquina que disparaban rocas en llamas, naruto al ver esto se quedo en shock que duro 5 segundos suficientes para que todas las criaturas lo notaran, y fueron en ataque contra el.-**Rasenshuriken**.-grito naruto formando un Rasenshuriken en su mano y lanzándolo y destruyendo las maquinas, pero las criaturas no lo atacaron después de ver ese ataque, pero algo paso, una especie de portal se abrió y de hay salió una persona, tenía una espada y era rubio y vestía de azul.

Aun no es tiempo.-dijo aquel personaje y lanzo una enorme onda de energía y naruto salió volando, se levanto, por alguna razón sentía su energía drenarse, pero este se paro, tenía los ojos rojos del Kyubi iba a entrar en el modo de segunda transformación, pero sintió algo que se clavaba en la pierna derecha, vio que era un Kunai, vio ninjas de la **Alianza** detrás de el con una cara de horrorizados, el estaba confundido, pero vio a su alrededor y solo vio destrucción no estaba las criaturas, ahora comprendió, con todo eso parecía que el había causado todo ese masacre, pero vio a los ninjas de la Alianza avanzar y perdió la conciencia.

Todo era borroso…no veía bien….sintió una mano enzima de el.

Abrió los ojos y vio a tsunade que estaba con el con una mirada de tristeza y decepción, intento ver en donde estaba, estaba en un hospital, cuando vio una marca en una puerta y estaba nevando, estaba en el **País del Hierro **se intento levantar.

Como pudiste hacerlo naruto?.-dijo Tsunade con una voz quebrada.-esa pobre gente no tenia la culpa de lo que te pasó.

Naruto no entendía nada, pero vio a su alrededor y vio a la Mizukage, el Kazekage, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage, todos con unas miradas serias.-que esta pasando?

Como que que esta pasando?.-dijo Mei mirándolo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.-COMO PUDISTE UZUMAKI, MATASTE A TODA ESA POBRE GENTE, ELLOS NO TUVIERON AL CULPA QUE LA PUTA DE TU NOVIA TE SACARA LOS CUERNO.-grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos, naruto abrió los ojos en shock.

Esperen YO NO LO HICE se los juro, si estaba molesto y lleno de ira, pero JAMAS lo haría no mataría a las personas por la cual arriesgue mi vida.-dijo naruto de forma desesperada, intento levantarse pero se encontraba amarrado y con una sello supresor de movimientos.

No mientas Uzumaki, nuestros ninjas te vieron en la escena del crimen así que no intentes dar excusa.-dijo el raikage con algo de enojo.

Nunca creí que serias capaz de hacer esto naruto.-dijo un serio Gaara al ver al Uzumaki quien estaba sorprendido que su amigo Gaara crea en lo que decían, recordó la palabras de Konan.-_todos los que tu querías te van a traicionar_.-esas palabras de Konan.

Se los digo que por favor déjenme explicarme por lo menos es lo justo.-dijo naruto de forma suplicante todos los kages se miraron y asintieron.

Bien naruto Uzumaki tu serás juzgado por los cinco kages en la tribuna el día de mañana hay se dictara tu sentencia si se te declara culpable.-dijo el raikage y salió por la puerta, Mei se quedo junto con Tsunade en la habitación ambas lo miraban de manera decepcionante, como si una madre se preguntara "que ha hecho mal?", eso le daba cólera a naruto, se supone que Tsunade era una madre como el y no confiaba en el.

Ahora venía el caso de Mei, no se sorprendía de como se sentía ella y de que no estuviera en ayuda de el.

**Flash Back**

Naruto estaba esquivando unos ataques que venían de Óbito, pero este era muy rápido y lo aplasto al piso, naruto vio a Sasuke que asintió ambos activaron sus poderes al máximo y comenzaron el ataque final.-** Kami ikari shinobu**.-dijeron ambos y soltaron el máximo ataque y el mas grande de todos, el ataque fue hacia óbito este intento retenerlo, pero era demasiado poderoso y lo empujó hacia el gran árbol que iniciaría el gentjutsu definitivo.-**te arrepentirás naruto, escucha mis palabras tu lamentaras este día y tu me buscaras**.-dijo óbito antes de estallar junto con el árbol.

Todo amanecía, naruto se despidió de su padre ya que la resurrección impura se disolvió y todos aquellos que fueron revividos volvieron al otro mundo. Naruto vio a Sasuke que abrazaba a Karin, el sonrió al ver esa escena.

Sasuke regresaras a Konoha supongo?.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a Sasuke que pero este solo negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

No dobe, no voy a volver, me iré con Karin-chan, no volveré no quiero volver a ser usado.-dijo Sasuke, naruto ya no iba a tratar de convencerlo por lo que solo cerro los ojos y asintió.-naruto cuida a Konoha.-dijo sasuke y desapareció junto con Karin, naruto solo sonrió por que su amigo por fin había encontrado la paz.

Naruto comenzó a caminar disfrutando de la paz, veía como los heridos iban siendo atendidos, pero también gente lloraba por los muertos, luego vio a Mei que estaba asentada en una roca.

Mizukage-sama que hará ahora.-pregunto naruto acercándose a ella y Mei solo le sonrió.

Supongo que volverle a mi obligación, pero siento un vacío en mi interior.-dijo Mei tocándose su pecho y se apego un poco al rubio que se sonrojo.-aun después de la victoria, no logro tener a la persona que quiero que pase la vida conmigo.

Quien es esa persona?.-pregunto naruto, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Mei lo beso con pasión y fuerza, el abrió los ojos pero al final se dejo llevar por el besó y le contesto.

Que quiere decir eso?.-dijo naruto y Mei lo miro con ternura.

Quiere decir que te quiero a ti naruto-kun, y que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo.-dijo Mei con una sonrisa y abrazado a naruto.

Luego de eso hinata se le confeso luego de una semana de el fin de la guerra y bueno cometió el error de preferir a hinata que dejó a Mei destrozada y triste y estuvo a si y se volvió fría con el, en las misiones solo le decía sus ordenes y nada mas¡, con hinata la odiaba por haci decirlo.

**Fin Flash Back **

Naruto solo bajo la cabeza, aun se sentía cansado, no se explicaba por que, se había drenado toda su energía.

El rubio se despertó pues lo estaban llamando.-Uzumaki, Uzumaki despierta, es la hora de tu juicio.-escucho una voz femenina, abrió los ojos y vio a Mei que estaba con una mirada seria, lo ayudo a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de juicio.-lo lamento por lo que hice.-dijo naruto con un tono de pena y arrepentimiento.

No tienes que decir nada Uzumaki, tomaste tu decisión y solo pagas las consecuencias.-dijo ella con indiferencia pero en su tono se notaba un poco de rencor.

Legaron a la sala de juicio hay estaba 4 kages y el general del País del Hierro, Mei lo sentó y se sentó en su lugar junto a los kages, todos lo miraban.

Bien comenzemos.-dijo el raikage.-Naruto Uzumaki eres acusado de el exterminio completo de todo un pueblo y abuso de poder, que tienes que decir?

Solo les digo que yo no mate a toda esa gente, se los juro no tenía por que, si es cierto, mi novia me engaño con uno de mis mejores amigos pero no por eso mataría a mi gente por la cual arriesgue mi vida en la guerra.-dijo naruto.

Entonces como puede explicar lo sucedido, tenemos ninjas que justifican, las evidencias que tu estabas parado solo en la escena del masacre y de todo el pueblo destruido.-dijo el Raikage haciendo que todos en la sala comenzaran a murmurar.

Es verdad estaba ahí?.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y a que esperaban que negara eso.-pero yo estaba yendo a suna para hablar con Gaara, pero escuche un enorme grito y fui para ver que pasaba y vi una especie de criaturas que estaban masacrando a todas las personas eran de piel rojas, parecían monstruos tenían cuernos y había una persona con ellos, tenía una espada que dijo: _Aun no es tiempo_ y lanzo una onda expansiva que me debilito, cuando me di cuenta se habían ido y hay fue donde aparecieron los ninjas de la Alianza.-dijo naruto haciendo que todos se miraran, el hecho de decir que había visto a criaturas como esas era algo descabellado y lo mas probable es que no le creyeran pero tenía que arriesgarse.

Nos puede describir bien a esas criaturas.-dijo el Tsuchikage con una voz seria.

Eran de color rojo con una enorme boca y dientes deformes, parecían cavernícolas pero tenían maquinas raras que lanzaban rocas bañadas en fuego y usaban arcos y flechas.-dijo naruto todos se miraron y algunos comenzaron a reír, el raikage lo miraba como si fuera loco.

Nuestros ninjas dicen que usted estaba bajo el poder del kyubi.-dijo el raikage pero naruto solo negó.-iba a transformarme pero ustedes llegaron y no puede detener al sujeto.-dijo naruto haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Ademas hay un testigo que dice que usted estuvo hablando con la criminal rango S Konan la ex-akatsuki.-dijo Mei con una voz apagada, entro por la puerta alguien familiar, demasiado para naruto esa era Hinata Hyuga que lo miraba con enojo.

(no puede ser que hace ella aquí, me siguió y me vio desde lejos con su Byakugan, maldita sea).-penso naruto.

**Por que demonios nos siguió**.-dijo Kyubi con algo de enojo.

Hinata que hacer tu aquí.-dijo Tsunade sorprendida por la presencia de hinata en el País el hierro.

Estoy aquí por este criminal mato a mi novio Kiba Inuzuka, ademas de exterminar a ese pueblo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.-dijo Hinata con ira y mirando a naruto que estaba atónito, hinata lo había acusado de algo que no había hecho, su corazón se rompió finalmente por lo que estaba pasando.

**No llores naru-kun no vale la pena llorar por esa perra que te traiciono**.-dijo Kyubi con una voz de preocupación.

Eso no puede ser verdad hinata, por favor dime que estas mintiendo.-dijo Tsunade con la voz quebrada y hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

No Tsunade-sama, no es mentira, el es un asesino.-dijo hinata apuntándolo con el dedo.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a gritar algunos en contra de naruto y otros querían que se hiciera una investigación.-SILENCIO.-grito el raikage.-debido a la información que se tienen y que la próxima líder del Clan Hyuga y héroe de la Cuarta Gran guerra Ninja, hemos decidido declarar a naruto Namikaze Uzumaki culpable.-dijo el raikage, todos en la sala gritaron.

NO no pueden hacer eso, el nos salvo la vida hace años el nos protegió en la guerra EL NOS SALVO NO PUEDEN HACERLE ESTO.-grito Tsunade desesperada por la orden del Raikage.

No dejes que tus emociones interfieran en tu trabajo tsunade, hay demasiadas pruebas como para que lo que el diga sea verdad así que lamento pero el día de mañana naruto Uzumaki será ejecutado, fin de la reunión.-dijo el raikage y se retiro.

Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos, ni Mei y ni Gaara habían hablado por el, solo Tsunade.

Naruto fue llevado a una celda donde estaba encadenado y con un sello supresor de chakra, estuvo meditando y con una inmensa tristeza e ira, no podía creer que había dado su vida por ellos, que lo iban a matar.-Te lo dije naruto-kun ellos te iban a traicionar, yo lo había visto.-escucho una voz volteo y vio a Konan que estaba a su lado, realmente era sigilosa.

Te lo preguntare otra vez, me vas a ayudar en esta misión.-pregunto Konan de forma seria, naruto solo cerro los ojos, si se quedaba lo mataban y eso no lo podía permitir aun que no los iba a matar.

Por que me quieres a mi?.-pregunto naruto y Konan solo soltó una risita.

Por que? Por tu inquebrantable voluntad de acero, por que jamás te rindes y por tu sangre en específico y tus poderes, tu puedes adaptarte para lo que sea y tu puedes ser de nuevo lo único que deba para este mundo, tu tienes una misión.-dijo Konan sorprendiendo naruto, solo cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar.-y por que eres muy guapo.

A escuchar esto naruto se sonrojo, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso a pensar.-(si me quedo, aunque me intente explicar me mataran, no tengo opción, mis amigos me traicionaron, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí).-penso naruto decididamente.

Esta bien Konan aire contigo.-dijo naruto mirando a Konan que sonrió.-muy bien naruto-kun.

Konan le puso el dedo en la cabeza y sintió su chakra otra vez, hizo algo con la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo, espero que les haya gustado xDDDD, dejen un review vamos xDDD, estoy de VACAAA**

**Se despide mat321**


	3. Camino a las islas-despedida momentánea

**Ola como les va chicos aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este gran fic**

**Respuestas:**

**Sakura preciosita: **bueno me alegra que te guste, mei si estará en el harem pero mucho mas adelante, todos no seran exterminados, hinata si morirá pero muuuuchhhooo despues.

**Alexzero: **gracias

**Kibo no gana: **me alegra yo me siento mejor escribiendo esta version.

**Loquin: **si criaturas de otra dimension dudo q lo descubras xD, si pienso que naruto es tonto de nacimiento

**Strikerzerosv: **No te puedo decir mucho excepto que pasara mucho para que naruto plante su pueblo

**Sheblunar: **eso no sucedera pronto

** : **bueno gracias y por lo de los poderes te diré que no creo ninguno ya que no los conozco y lo del zodiaco realmente nunca lo vi bien, lo siento, pero agregare algo que seguro te va q gustar.

**Laen notoria: **si

**Anakin namikaze: **bueno gracias se me ocurrió ya que es la única manera para que pase lo que pasara xD los del continente, sera bashing un tiempo después volveran a ser buenos.

**Capitulo 2: Camino a las islas antiguas **

Naruto cuando abril los ojos se vio en el bosque, sentía su chakra de nuevo por su ser era reconfortante, miro a su lado y hay estaba la linda peli-azul de ojos dorados.-vaya por fin despiertas naruto-kun, es normal que te desmayes, es la primera vez que haces una aparicion.-dijo konan con una sonrisa.

Que hicimos.-pregunto naruto con bastante duda.-bueno hicimos un jutsu que inventé, consiste en dejar parte de tu chakra en un lugar, y así cuando vuelves ahi tu chakra te abre algo así como una compuerta y te permite cruzar muy rápido .-explico konan, naruto se sorprendió, ellas era realmente poderosa.

Donde estamos.-pregunto el rubio mirando a su alrededor.

Estamos en el País del Mar.-dijo konan comenzando a caminar al rededor.-que hacemos en este lugar, estamos muy lejos del continente.-dijo naruto parandose.-bueno tu sabes que este país es muy poco conocido y que los ninjas de la Alianza no llegan a este lugar además aquí estaremos seguros, y por aquí esta nuestra entrada para comenzar nuestra misión.-dijo Konan con un tono de misterio.

Konan, por cierto cual es nuestra mision y por que estamos aqui, con cual objetivo?.-preguntó naruto con sumo interes.

Bueno naruto-kun, nuestro objetivo es llegar a un templo que esta mas aya de este País, en las islas antiguas.-dijo Konan mientras con naruto comenzaron a caminar por el bosque.

Y konan, sabes que demonios eran esas malditas cosas de el otro día.-dijo naruto con un poco de enojo por el recuerdo de ese momento y por ende el recuerdo de Hinata.-**naruto no pienses en ella recuerda que solo es una puta**.-dijo en su mente Kyubi hacienda que naruto se tranquilizara.

Ambos estuvieron caminando por 1 hora, naruto no sabía realmente a donde iban y ya estaba comenzando a tener hambre y tenía que comer algo o si no desfallecería.-Konan a donde vamos, que tengo mucha hambre.-se quejó naruto mientras se cogía su estómago que rugio como si fuera un León.

No te preocupes naruto-kun, pronto llegaremos a un pueblo que esta cerca, ahi compraremos muchas provisiones ya que vamos a embarcarnos para irnos a unas islas que estan mas alejadas de este lugar, ningún ninja ha llegado hay, solo yo, hay vamos a tener que enfrentar muchos peligros, ese lugar no esta desabitado, tu tienes que conseguir el poder.-dijo Konan con una voz un poco seria.

Que poder, ademas si es poder lo que quires, por que no lo consigues tu solo.-dijo naruto con una voz de duda.-eso es un secreto naruto-kun.

Ambos siguieron caminando por unos 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a los alrededores de el pueblo que había mencionado Konan con anterioridad.

Era un pueblo muy pequeño, no tenía muchas cosas y había pocos edificios solo alguno que otro restaurante y algún hotel se veía que tenía pocos habitantes.

Bueno que vamos a hacer Konan?.-pregunto naruto mientras ingresaban al pueblo.-Bueno naruto-kun lo que haremos es que vamos a hospedarnos por una noche en el hotel, mañana vamos a ir al muelle, ahi vamos a comprar un barco de ahi vamos a ir a unas islas que estan mas haya de estas tierras que son las conocidas por los ninjas.-dijo Konan mientras seguian caminando.

Y bueno todo esta bien pero de donde vamos a sacar dinero para eso?.-pregunto naruto como si fuera lo as obvio del mundo que realmente lo era.

No te preocupes por eso yo tengo todo arreglado, además vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento.-dijo Konan sorprendiendo mucho a naruto.

Entrenamiento, pero tu no tienes que enseñarme, me vas a enseñar el control el papel.-dijo naruto con algunas estrellas en los ojos, Konan solo negó.

No ese es mi jutsu personal, te enseñare el control de un fuego mucho mas fuerte que el Katon y otras cosas.-dijo Konan, ellos llegaron al hotel donde se iban a quedar, ellos fueron con el recepcionista.

Buenas señor y señorita en que podemos servirle.-dijo el gerente de ese hotel.

Nececitamos una habitación de una noche por favor.-dijo Konan de forma amable, el gerente comenzó a buscar en un cuaderno que tenía en su mano.-Si aqui tenemos una habitación, serian 100 jens, síganme por favor.-dijo el señor y ambos lo siguieron, llegaron a un habitación lugubre y acojedora.

El señor se retiró, ya era tarde pues por suerte la habitación tenía dos camas, ambos se fueron a dormir pues pronto tendrían que viajar mucho.

**Hola bueno espero que les haya gustado y tengo algo que decirles, lamentablemente tender que dejar de escribir todos los fics, ya que he tenido unos problemas familiars y no tengo nada de animos, realmente lo siento, no se por cuanto dejare de escribir, pero me quiero disculpar por esto, pero no puedo escribir con los problemas que he tenido ultimamente, espero que lo entiendan, hasta la proxima **

**Mat321 **


End file.
